


Peace

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Romance, Sakura and Itachi are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 Family: Peace. Nothing lasted forever. Not war, not life. But peace and love always came back.</p>
<p>Moment in Time Drabble: <br/>Blue-black eyes stared into bottle green. When she’d broken the news to him, he hadn’t known how to react. But now, with two big eyes – as big as his mother’s – staring right back already lit with fire and warmth, he knew. It made him proud. It made him happy.</p>
<p>It was just the two of them and this forbidden child in a dangerous place. This child’s life would be hard, perhaps harder than Itachi’s. But he would have the family that Itachi himself had not. Things would be different with this child. His child. Their child.</p>
<p>“He looks just like you.” His unofficial wife murmured softly from him side. She should be resting. “What will his name be?”</p>
<p>He meet her gaze evenly, “Hiewa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Another scream filled the room and scattered down the hall.

Itachi kept his eyes closed and fists clenched, forcing himself to stay relaxed as he leaned against the wall directly in front of the door. After all they’d been through it was hard to hear her scream for any reason. It made him what to get rid of the source of her pain, to save her from it. But it was natural, she’d told him a few weeks prior. The birthing process was painful and screaming was almost inevitable no matter who it was. He hadn’t liked that fact, but it wasn’t the first time she’d been in a lot of pain and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Still, he wanted to be next to her, holding her hand and helping her through it. But she had insisted that she’d only break his hand and his eardrums. And perhaps even make it worse because then he’d be right next to her not be able to get rid of the pain.

So he’d promised to wait outside the room until the process was over. No matter how long it took. She’d also informed him that it could take anywhere from a few hours to well over a day until she gave birth. And he knew instinctively that was another reason she’d asked him to stay outside, if he didn’t and it took a long time then he’d stay beside her through every second which would ultimately put his health second. She hated it when he did that.

Not that staying outside was any easier.

But he’d promised. And so he’d wait and be patient. How odd, patience had always come so easily to him, a never ending calm that he’d been able to hold on to. And yet here it was eluding his grasp every time he reached for it. It was truly infuriating.

How long had he been there anyway? How many times had she screamed? It seemed like an eternity and too many. Well, one was too many.

But right now it was quiet and he couldn’t decide if that was worse. The way it seemed to penetrate his head like sharp pins, he didn’t like it but the screams were worse.

How much longer would this take? Surely, not a day like Sakura had said was possible. Even any more than a few hours would drive him insane. At least there wasn’t a ticking clock to torture him. Nor was there anyone else waiting. Just him.

It made sense, though. She may be giving birth to his child, but he was no longer part of Konoha and she still was. And she’d chosen to keep her pregnancy a secret from her home, chosen him over them. When they’d first started getting close he’d wondered how far she was welling to go, how many times would she pick him instead of someone else. But she’d continually picked him and he knew that if he asked her to pick between Konoha and him once more, she would pick him again. At the same time he knew that he shouldn’t, not because it was morally the right thing to do. But because of the affect it would have on her. Konoha was her home after all, where she’d grown up, where all of her friends and family still were. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn’t deprive her of that. He’d let her make her own decisions. But that didn’t mean that he’d tell her she didn’t have to pick him. Experience had taught him that doing so would only lead to misunderstanding as it had the first time.

Still, he did want to know what she was going to do with this child because he certainly did not. It wasn’t part of his original plan, but then again she hadn’t been either. Yet for all the time he’d known about her being pregnant he hadn’t figured out what to plan for. After all, he had merely worked her into his life because it was already happening and he’d wanted her there even if she didn’t at first. Now that the child was being born he supposed life would take whichever course it did.

He pondered the outcomes of what would happen with the child and therefore what would happen with him and the wife he wasn’t bound to by law. That was another thing: it had been Sakura’s wish so they had gotten married with a small ceremony consisting of vows and a preacher to wed them but nothing more. She even kept her maiden name. Not that he could fault her; it would be problematic if she suddenly switched to his surname.

Before he could really get into full detail of each option, he saw the door open. He immediately straightened and waited for the nurse to tell him what she’d come out for. There was a smile on her face as she nodded to him, “The process is over; if you wish you can go see her and your newborn.”

He nodded, quick long strides allowing him to cross the distance and into the room in just a few seconds.

He stopped next to her. She had a tired smile on her face as she looked down at a bundle of light blue blankets. A son. She looked up at him, her smile widening and becoming brighter. “Do you want to hold him, Itachi?”

Normally blank eyes stared at her for a long moment before nodding. When she held the infant out he grasped the bundle, so small and delicate. Sure he’d held Sasuke when the younger Uchiha was still a baby but not a newborn that wasn’t even five minutes old. And while he’d felt a strong connection when he held Sasuke, when he held this small boy – his son – he felt warmth spread as he looked down at the little child.

Bottle green eyes stared right back already lit with fire and warmth.

It made him proud, he realized and it made him happy. This was his child already so full of life; he’d do anything to protect it. This child’s life would be hard, perhaps harder than Itachi’s. But he would have the family that Itachi himself had not. Things would be different with this child. His child. Their child.

And suddenly, he wanted to keep him. Always. He didn’t want to let life take it’s course, he wanted to raise him, wanted to be the infant’s father – a good supportive one, like his father had never been – and always stand beside the boy’s mother. He wanted this family to be his and he wasn’t going to give it up without a fight. Not now, not ever.

“He looks just like you.” His unofficial wife murmured softly from him side, he could hear the pride and satisfaction and _warmth_ in her voice as it mingled with the exhaustion. She should be resting but he didn’t want to argue that with her right now, besides he was sure she would doze off soon enough. “What will his name be?”

Itachi didn’t pause, just met her gaze evenly, “Hiewa.”


End file.
